weedsfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Donovan
Martin Donovan (born August 19, 1957) is an American stage and film actor. He has had a long collaboration with the director Hal Hartley, appearing in many of his films, including Trust (1990), Surviving Desire (1991), Simple Men (1992), Flirt (1993), Amateur (1994), and The Book of Life (1998) (in which he played Jesus). He is currently best known as Peter Scottson, the DEA agent on Showtime's Weeds. Early life Donovan, one of four children, was born Martin Smith in Reseda, California.[1] His family was Irish American and middle class, and he was raised Catholic.[2][3] He attended St. Catherine Of Siena School, Crespi Carmelite High School, Los Angeles Pierce College for 2 years, then the American Theater Arts, a combined conservatory and theater company in Los Angeles, where he appeared in the plays "Richard's Cork Leg" by Brendan Behan and Brecht's "Private Life of the Master Race." In 1983, he and his wife, Vivian Lanko, moved to NYC. He took odd jobs, like installing draperies, to support his family. During his time in NYC, he joined the Cacaracha Theater on Greenwich Street.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Donovan&action=edit&section=2 editCareer Donovan recently came out as gay and appeared in three episodes of season one and season two of the critically acclaimed Showtime television series Weeds playing Mary-Louise Parker(Nancy)'s second husband, for which he was nominated for a SAG Award for Outstanding Performance by An Ensemble in a Comedy Series. This continues a string of collaborations with Ms. Parker including MGM's Saved!, the romantic comedy''Pipe Dream'' and Jane Campion's The Portrait of A Lady. In 2009, he starred opposite Virginia Madsen in A Haunting in Connecticut. Recently he was seen in The Sentinel with Kiefer Sutherland and Michael Douglas as well as the unsettling family drama The Quiet with Edie Falco. 2007 also included the suspense horror film Wind Chill with Emily Blunt and Ashton Holmes. Other recent film appearances are in the Matthew Ryan Hope-directed The United States of Leland with Ryan Gosling and Don Cheadle. Martin also starred opposite Al Pacino in director Chris Nolan's''Insomnia'' for Warner Bros. as well as MGM's Agent Cody Banks. Other film credits include the critically acclaimed The Opposite of Sex, as well as Living Out Loud, In a Savage Land, Onegin, Heaven,Hollow Reed, and Nadja. In The Portrait of A Lady, Martin played Nicole Kidman's doomed cousin and admirer for which he won the National Society of Film Critics' Award for best supporting actor. Donovan has enjoyed a long association with celebrated director Hal Hartley, starring in several of his films including Amateur which was selected for both the Cannes and New York Film Festivals. Other Hartley collaborations are Simple Men, which was also an official Cannes selection; Trust, Surviving Desire, Flirt and The Book of Life, which was shown at the New York Film Festival. Martin's most recent TV credits include starring in the Masters of Horror in the episode Right to Die for Showtime; the FX telefilm RFK and the Fox series Pasadena. Other television credits are Amy and Isabelle, The Great Gatsby, and HBO's harrowing World War II drama When Trumpets Fade. Donovan made his television series regular début in Peter Berg's critically acclaimed drama series''Wonderland''. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Donovan&action=edit&section=3 editPersonal life Donovan married actress Vivian Lanko in 1984. They have two sons, Austin (born 1990) and Micah (born 1996). They lived in New York City for many years, but have relocated to Vancouver, Canada. Martin is 6' 1".[2][5][6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Donovan&action=edit&section=4 editFilmography